Hajun
Character Synopsis In the era in which Marie presided over the Throne as the Fifth Heaven, a group of cultists who were bored with the happiness she wrought under the cycle of reincarnation she created decided to try to supplant her with a new god. Purchasing a boy that did not react to outside stimuli, they gave this boy the divine title Hajun before mummifying him while he was still alive and burying him within a five-fold mausoleum that didn't allow a sliver of light to penetrate it. But Hajun's soul was far more powerful than any of the cultists realized. The world or its sensations did not matter to him and he only sought the feeling of solitude. But he was even denied that, since the phantom sensation of the twin brother he absorbed in his mother's womb, simply known as the Tumor, continued to irritate him. Thus this embodiment of self-love and narcissism began to lash out as his soul ascended to godhood. Mistaking the feeling of his twin brother's remnants for the touch of the Fifth Heaven, he forcibly seized the Throne and killed all of the Hadou Gods in existence, with the exception of Ren Fuji. From then on he continuously attempted to enact his Law to achieve total isolation, with his efforts only being halted by Ren's, now known as Tenma Yato, desperate struggle. Credit to VSBattles wiki for this summary. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A | 1-A | 1-A Verse: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Name: Hajun (Title), Māra (His true name) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hadou God, Sixth Heaven, God of Dai Yokukai Tengu-Dou Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 10), Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Acausality, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence when in his own territory) Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (At full power, Hajun is the most powerful character in the entire Masadaverse. Effortlessly killed Reinhard, Marie, and Mercurius, and would have killed Ren as well had he even paid attention to the latter's existence. He has a Taikyoku value listed as "Immeasurable" that is constantly rising, whereas even Tenma Yato only has a Taikyoku value of 100; the latter god at his peaked power compared himself to Hajun like that of a human to a god. Were his Muryou Taisuu were to be achieved at full power, it would have destroyed everyone and everything in existence, including the Throne itself, leaving only himself in the end) | Metaverse Level (Despite being weakened from having infinite souls clinging to him due to his status as the Throne God, he is still immensely powerful that not even the combined might of the Gudou Gods could defeat him directly. The Depth of Singularity is tied to the Throne Holder's strength, and Tenma Yato, even after eight thousand years, couldn't reach the Throne. Defeated Shiori, Soujirou, Yakou, and Ryuusui by using the shades of the Hadou Gods. These shades hold but a mere fraction of the original Hadou power. As the strongest God, dethroning him with power only is impossible) | Metaverse Level (Without the Tumor, Hajun is a normal Hadou God and is vastly weakened, but is still immensely powerful for Marie, Reinhard, Mercurius, and Ren to defeat; even having taken down the former three with him to death at the end of their battle) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Ability: Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Ability: Multiversal+ to Metaversal | Multiversal+ to Metaversal | Multiversal+ to Metaversal Durability: Metaverse Level (Completely tanked everything Reinhard, Mercurius and Ren threw at him, only considering it "mere noise") | Metaverse Level (Was unscratched by the attacks of Soujirou Mibu and Shiori Kujou. As the strongest God, dethroning him through power only is impossible, as the Eastern Team could only win against him due to specific requirements such as the existence of Habaki, who due to his nature, was the only one who could extract the Tumor and turn Hajun into a normal Hadou God). Attacking Hajun would only lead to him getting stronger as it removes the souls clinging to him. | Metaverse Level (Despite being weakened after having the Tumor removed from him, it still took everything from Reinhard, Marie, Mercurius and Ren to finish him) Stamina: Limitless Range: Metaversal | Metaversal '''| '''Metaversal Intelligence: Sees the world through his own Taikyoku, making him Nigh-Omniscient, and also knows the capabilities of all Hadou Gods whose Laws were recorded within the Throne (Though he cannot use them properly due to how his Law conflicts with theirs). However, Hajun is insane, extremely self-centered and arrogant, and generally cannot focus on anything other than himself. Weaknesses: *Hajun is immensely arrogant and overconfident. *After becoming a Throne God, he has extremely poor control over the Laws of other Hadou Gods due to the nature of his own, and absorbing large quantities of souls will noticeably weaken Hajun rather than boost his power like all the other previous Hadou Gods. *Removing his "Tumor" (A separate being that subconsciously feeds Hajun power) will weaken him immensely. Temporally freezing the throne can halt Hajun's Law from being completed, as this was the case with Tenma Yato. Versions: With Tumor | Throne God | Without Tumor Other Attributes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Throne Record:' As the God who occupies the Throne, Hajun has the ability to use previous Hadou Gods Laws which have been recorded on the Throne. These shades, while capable of replicating the original Hadou Law, holds but a mere fraction of the original one power due to Hajun nature. As of now, the Laws that Hajun has used were: *'Tendou Hisouten:' This is the Law of Nerose, the Universe of mathematical formula and rationality, akin to a machine. Born from his desire to "rescue this sinful world", cleansing everyone from their original sin. During the fight again the Eastern Expedition Team, the shade of Satanel used his Law in two ways: *'Gogmagog:' Ability that punishes those who indulge in their desires by being devoured by it. Summoning hordes of locusts appearing like a sand sea. An embodiment of surfeit starvation springing out from inside their targets, endlessly pursuing their victims until nothing is left. As the Mathematical God applies the Law of "Zero", this ability is quite effective against enemies dealing with possibility as even Shiori and her infinite possibilities were being consumed. *'Pillar of Salt:' Calls in the light that punishes the sinners, changing them into pillars of salts. Even a moment before the activation, this ability caused the Gudou Gods to have their skin layer broken apart and turned into flour. *'Shurado Shikoten:' Backside of Fourth Heaven's World. This is the Universe of eternal struggle, a world where everyone is immortal and fight for eternity. Sukhavati of man-eating fiends, born from the Golden Beast desire "To love all at his full power". In the final battle against Hajun, it is manifested in the form of: *'Du Sollst - Dies Irae:' Originally the ability to lead the dead, it has changed into a technique that centers on injecting the spear with a legion of Shura due to Hajun's Gudou nature. *'Eigou Kaiki:' Toxicity, Torus, Principle of Recurrence. Denying growth or advancement. World of Eternal Spin. The universe of Stage, born from Mercurius desire to "To experience the unknown", "Dying in Marie's embrace" and "Any other end is unacceptable". Aria of Uncertainty. Law transcending time axis, rumbling of Caduceus causing the universe to leap. During the final struggle against Hajun, Mercurius has shown the ability to use: *'Disce Liben:' Dark Heavenly Body. Black Hole that threatens its enemies. A manifestation of Mercurius divine authority and as such can only be countered by having equal sanctity and knowing the ending point of his Law (Marie's embrace). *'Mugen:' God of Eternal Moment. A Universe of Suspension halting Time and all of creation, not allowing any form of change. Born from Ren Fuji desire "I want to enjoy this moment forever". When used by Hajun, it was powerful enough to freeze Rindou with her Longinus and Habaki *'Rinne Tensei:' Law of Reincarnation, born from the Goddess of Twilight desire to "love and embrace all". Universe where everyone life is full of happiness, respecting human freedom, embracing all without discrimination. When used by Hajun, this shadow has shown the ability to use: *'Curse of Guillotine:' Curse of Marie. Bringing forth the blade of decapitation, severing the head of its targets from their bodies. *'Metsujin Messo:' A minor manifestation of Hajun’s Law. Although Metsujin Messo’s appearance is unknown, it is extremely powerful as it was able to destroy Marie and her Law in a single blow. After the death of Yato, Hajun could finally enact his law and fill all of creation with it. World of self-love and narcissism. All living beings, from humans to animals and insects kill each other until nothing is left. And as the concept of an afterlife doesn't exist in Hajun's Law, souls don't reincarnate but rather are erased, striking down the world until nothing is left. *'Manji Mandara - Muryou Taisuu:' The manifestation of Hajun’s Law, being of a mixture of both Gudou and Hadou; his desire being "In spite of everything, I want to be alone", and "Everything else dies, leave only myself". While its function is simple when compared to the Laws of the other Hadou Gods, it is by far the most deadly. If it were ever activated, all of existence would be annihilated aside from Hajun himself, allowing him to be left alone for all of eternity. Extra Info: Hajun is considered to have too many large weaknesses to be reliably placed at High 2-A to High 1-A, despite his vast superiority to other Hadou gods. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Visual Novel Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Narcissists Category:Time Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Psychics Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 1